Se lo llevo el viento
by alexas90
Summary: One Shot. Albert se encuentra frente a una gran decisión después de siete años de matrimonio. Ambientada en época actual, siguiendo el canon de la manga/anime original.


**_~oo•O•oo~_**

**_Memorias de la escritora:_**

_Hola a todas, muchas gracias por aventurarse a leer este One Shot. Espero de todo corazón que les guste. Está ambientada en época actual, siguiendo el canon de la manga/anime original pero también es sutilmente universo alterno, pongo énfasis en esto porque la personalidad de los personajes dista un poco de la manga/ anime original. Creo que a estas alturas saben que uso la música para crear y ambientar las pocas historias que creo, esta pequeña historia está inspirada en la canción _**_Lo que construimos_**_ de _**_Natalia Lafourcade._**

_Saludos, nos leemos... xoxo._

_Les quiere Alexa..._

**~oo•O•oo~**

**Se lo lleva el Viento**

Son las tres de la mañana, las paredes recubiertas de madera se sienten abrumadoramente pesadas, por las rendijas de las ventanas se cuela el frío viento del exterior, el invierno se aproxima más severo y cruel que años anteriores o simplemente lo percibo de esa manera ya que es cómo todo a mi alrededor se siente.

El silencio y la soledad de mi oficina, es nada comparada a mi atormentada alma, al caos que es mi vida en estos momentos. La montaña de papeles en mi escritorio, que habría asfixiado a otro en estos momentos ya es casi inexistente. Jugueteo mi pluma entre mis dedos, distrayendo mi mente, llevándola a lugares imaginarios dónde la realidad difiere a esta que tengo en frente; lugares donde lo que un día construimos no se ha esfumado.

Vuelvo mi atención al trabajo, consciente de que no puedo distraerme. Los negocios son un carrusel que nunca deja de girar; siempre hay algo por resolver, cerrar el siguiente trato, lograr el siguiente éxito, porque lamentablemente sin importar como me sienta, esto, trabajar, seguir adelante, es lo único que me queda.

Todo a mi alrededor pareciera no tener importancia, los negocios son mi refugio, el don de Midas me persigue, y en apariencia, sigo siendo el mismo, exitoso, fuerte, equilibrado, el hombre de negocios del año, la portada de muchas revistas tienen mi foto, las ideas innovadoras me asaltan y de pronto se transforman en realidades, pero mi gran secreto es que vivo destrozado por dentro.

Con decisión tomo el siguiente legajo, bueno, tal vez no tanta decisión cómo quisiera o se esperara. Por el tipo de sobre, sé que son mis abogados, exploro su contenido y me quedo sin aliento. La angustia se anida en mi garganta y mis manos firmes se vuelven temblorosas al pasar las hojas, de pronto la realidad me asalta y me desarma, dejando al descubierto el caos mental en el que secretamente vivo, desde que me veo obligado a estar sin ella.

Ella… _Candice_… la hermosa rubia de ojos verdes que por 7 años ha sido mi esposa… "mi esposa", un poco vaga esta descripción ya que cerca de seis meses que eso no es más una realidad, sino un nebuloso recuerdo que prefiero ignorar porque su ausencia me rasga el alma. En momentos como estos es cuando comprendo renuente porque prefiero seguir a las tres de la mañana en mi oficina a regresar al departamento que fuera nuestro hogar, y que ahora no es más que un cascarón vacío, un campo minado después de una batalla perdida. Un lugar estéril, destruido y plagado del dolor de la derrota, de la angustia de la soledad y de la rabia e impotencia de la pérdida.

Recuerdo el momento exacto donde todo se fue a la mierda. Fue poco menos de dos años; después de largos periodos intentando, meses de tratamientos y procedimientos, de un gran desgaste físico y emocional de los dos, por fin se lograban las once semanas de gestación. Pensamos ilusamente que todos esos pequeños problemas a nuestro alrededor se desvanecerían, que todo lo que dejamos pasar mágicamente se solucionaría.

El olor a alcohol y desinfectante de hospital, las luces blancas brillando a nuestro alrededor, el sonido profundo del llanto desgarrador de ella, el nudo que se formó en mi garganta cargado de impotencia y desazón. Todo terminó de quebrarse en ese momento, en ese instante ya las ganas de luchar se fueron como nuestras ilusiones. Todo fue más grande que yo, el gran negocio que era mi vida lo perdía entre los pasillos del hospital, pareciera que la felicidad no estaba destinada para nosotros.

Yo sabía que ella me necesitaba, y sinceramente quería estar ahí para ella, pero el terrible demonio de mí fracaso y la culpa que atenazaban su alma nos venció una y otra vez hasta que no quedó nada de nosotros. Nuestras inseguridades se hicieron cada vez más presentes, nuestro miedo e inmadurez se convirtió en nuestro fiel compañero. Los _whats if _se hicieron más frecuentes; los tal vez, los hubieras, reviviendo una y otra vez cada una de las pequeñas muertes que terminaron por destruirnos y separar lo que nosotros creímos una vez era indestructible e inseparable, nuestro amor y nuestras vidas.

Lo intentamos, de mil maneras lo hicimos; la terapia nos ayudó en temas de duelo y pérdida, viajamos y por un instante sentimos que recuperábamos las fuerzas y nos reencontrábamos pero siempre había una piedra en el zapato. Supongo que fueron años de mucho desgaste, en la cual nos perdimos cómo familia, cómo pareja y cómo persona.

Nos dedicamos a tratar de ser padres a toda costa; ella olvidó la maravillosa persona que es, olvidó que el amor de familia viene en todos los colores del arcoíris, tal vez yo también dejé de recordárselo. Debo admitir, que más que nunca me dedique a ser ese hombre que se espera de mí: fuerte, decidido, imperturbable; ese todopoderoso que ante los problemas sólo busca soluciones. Me distancié de mi propia realidad, de mi dolor, de mi impotencia y sé que con eso logré poco a poco perderla.

Sacudo la cabeza regresando a la carpeta que esta entre mis manos, hojeo el documento y veo que una vez más ella ha rechazado todo, no quiere la pensión, ni que pague su departamento, mucho menos los autos ni las acciones de la empresa, no quiere nada. No la culpo, yo tampoco quiero nada de esto, mentiría si digo que hay algo material que me haga olvidar todo. Más bien, daría hasta mi último dólar con tal de ver genuinamente su hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Veo las letras, las cifras y los acuerdos del expediente de divorcio, y en lo único que puedo pensar es que nada de lo escrito ahí es nuestra historia, nada que ella me pueda dejar o que yo le pueda dar es equiparable a sentir su cálido cuerpo a mi lado en una fría mañana de otoño, o ese pequeño mohín de satisfacción al terminar un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

No, me reúso a reducir nuestra vida juntos a papeles de divorcio y recuerdos de pérdidas, tal vez no fuimos tan fuertes como pensamos pero hoy sé lo que quiero. Y todo, simplemente todo, se reduce a ella.

Sé que esa luz que iluminaba mis días se ha ido, sé que le está costando recuperarse, que se siente perdida y sin camino claro a seguir; creo no he sido lo suficientemente honesto con ella para admitirle que me siento de la misma manera. Me siento desvalido, me siento un reverendo hipócrita que puso su mejor careta al mundo mientras ella se desvanecía entre mis manos. En mi afán de "estoy bien, ella es la que me necesita", alcé un muro que en realidad sólo me protegía a mí, la aislé de mis pensamientos para "protegerla", la hice a un lado de las decisiones porque "ella no puede con esto", dejé de tocarla, besarla y de exigir a la mujer que era.

Ella también cometió muchos errores, se aferró a una idea preconcebida de la maternidad; se negó la oportunidad de explorar otras opciones. Se juzgó cómo mujer, la entiendo, yo también lo hice. Me culpé de su infelicidad, aguanté sus reproches y berrinches porque no sabía que más podía hacer. Pareciera que es más fácil dejarnos ir, como sí lo que construimos un día se lo llevara el viento, cómo cenizas que vuelan lejos. Ahora creo saber cuál es el siguiente paso.

Me levanto del escritorio con una energía y determinación nueva, algo que pareciera lo dejé abandonado en mis recuerdos de juventud. El rocío de la mañana deja un ligero perfume a mí alrededor; se acerca el alba pero no importa, sé que ella estará despierta, ver el amanecer es un pequeño placer que la reconforta todos los días. Camino hacia el estacionamiento del corporativo, manejo los escasos 10 kilómetros que nos separan físicamente, entro con cuidado pero sin perder el ritmo que llevo, debo verla, hablarle y desnudar el alma frente a ella.

Entro con sigilo a la habitación, ella está frente al ventanal francés que conecta la terraza, está ligeramente abierta un paño de la ventana y el frío del invierno se deja entrar a la habitación. Ella está cubierta por un albornoz de felpa blanco, cogiendo una humeante taza de café negro entre sus manos, sus rizos sueltos flotan con las pequeñas ráfagas de aire frío. La imagen es completamente deliciosa, etérea.

_\- Candy… -_ Pronuncio rompiendo por un pequeño instante el perfecto cuadro que tengo frente a mí. _\- Alb… -_ No dejo que continúe, tengo que hablar antes. _\- Shh… déjame hablar, por favor amor… Recibí los papeles del abogado, no quieres nada… no te culpo… yo tampoco, porque ¿Sabes?... No hay nada en este momento que quisiera más que recuperar a mi compañera, mi mejor amiga, a mi esposa… simplemente a ti… - _Retrocede un poco y frunce las cejas con cierto escepticismo, está más hermosa que hace unos meses.

_\- Te fallé amor, prometí en el altar compartir mi vida contigo. Y no cumplí mi promesa, no dejé que vieras cómo todo también me afectaba a mí, creí que te protegía pero sólo me aislé… - _Me acerco a ella, retiro de sus manos la taza y la asiento en la pequeña mesa. Tomo su bello rostro entre mis manos, tranquilamente susurro muy cerca de sus labios _– Te he amado todos estos años… te amo hoy a la luz del alba… y después de esto, no me queda duda que te amaré el resto de mis días… - _Bajo una de mis manos hasta su cadera para acercarla a mi cuerpo, siento como su cuerpo tiembla un poco. _\- Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida… con todo las adversidades, problemas y tristezas así como también con todos las risas, besos y alegrías que hemos compartido… Construiremos algo nuevo, aprenderemos de nuestros errores, nosotros será mi mejor trabajo… todo lo demás que se lo lleve el viento… -_

FIN

**~oo•O•oo~**

Espero les haya gustado y siéntanse libres de opinar, comentar y compartir sus experiencias y recomendar esta historia. También les invito a leer mis otras historias:

ONE SHOT:

Hoy buscas en mí

It's all that I am

Con amor, Candy

Sin Arrepentimientos

Escógeme

MINIFIC:

One Night Stand

_Saludos, que tengan excelente noche... nos leemos... xoxo._

_Les quiere Alexa..._


End file.
